Mil maneras de destruir a un ángel
by Jhoss Pattinson Masen
Summary: ella callo en las garras de un demonio vestido de ángel ¿como luchar cuando tu corazón roto se niega vivir?, uno lucha por salvarla, otro quiere hundirla, Anthony busco vengarse de los Cullen llevando consigo a un ser inocente... ExB todos humanos
1. ¿porque?

**antes que nada ****la historia es mia, ** los personajes no , pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos para crear mi mundo :) 

Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, nadie decía nada, todos estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, podía escuchar los sollozos de Alice, me dolía tanto verla así, tenía tantas cosas en la mente y la mitad no era nada agradable, quería tener al desgraciado que había causado todo esto y matarlo con mis propias manos.

Todo era su culpa, maldigo el día en que volvió a aparecer en nuestras vidas, por su culpa ella estaba en ese quirófano luchado por su vida, él rompió a un ángel,

_¿Por qué?_Solo de recordar esas palabras se me oprimía el corazón, _¿Por qué?_Repetían su labios, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan ciego, si hubiera aceptado lo que pasaba y no resistirme, mi pobre ángel fue una víctima inocente de ese estúpido, ella no era culpable, nadie lo era, él en busca de una venganza nos destrozó la vida y mato el alma dulce de mi niña, ¿porque ella tuvo que sufrir toda esa mierda? ¿Porque no simplemente se fue contra mí? , quería vernos sufrir, el muy maldito se burló de ella y disfruto de cada una de nuestras penas, la trato como a una cualquiera, la humillo de la peor forma, mi sangre hervía solo de acordarme de ese estúpido

-Juntas por siempre- susurro Alice, Esme trataba de consolarla pero era imposible ni siquiera ella tenía la fuerza para hacerlo

-le falle, era mi mejor amiga y le falle – se lamentaba

-la deje en manos de ese… ese- fui a ella y la abrace –ya pequeña tus labios no tienen que pronunciar el nombre de ese maldito- Alice se veía tan vulnerable, Esme se sentía la peor madre, Rose no sabía qué hacer, si la conocía bien, justo ahora estaba planeando una muerte lenta para ese idiota y yo feliz le ayudaría a cumplir sus planes, porque al igual que ella y los demás lo único que nos impedía ir a darle caza a ese, era la vida que se estaba salvando en alguno de esos cuartos. Después de no sé cuánto apareció Eleazar, me levante de inmediato de mi asiento

-¿Cómo está?- mis nervios estaban a flor de piel

-tuvo una hemorragia interna además un brazo fracturado y serios golpes en todo el cuerpo, su estado es grave pero está fuera de peligro- no pude evitar sentirme aliviado, pero aun así me preocupaba lo lastimada que estaba, además de la gran duda que me carcomía desde que llegamos al hospital, tenía miedo de preguntar ¿y si mis miedos se volvían realidad?, dios ella no lo resistiría, solo de pensarlo se me hacía un nudo en la garganta y su corazón dolía, no quería ni pensar en como reaccionaria

-¿Cómo está el?- pregunte temeroso, por favor que todo esté bien, que todo esté bien, por favor no nos lo arrebaten

-tranquilo Edward, están bien- dijo sonriente – cuando la atendimos, también pensamos lo peor, pero no sufrió ningún daño, ambos están bien- y si antes estaba enojado con dios, ahora estaba dispuesto a ir a la iglesia, todos los putos días de mi existencia.

- he de suponer que eres el padre- me pregunto, mi pecho se hincho de gusto, padre, que bien se escuchaban esa palabra, desde que me había enterado no pasaba un solo día en que no pensara como sería mi hijo ¿un galán como su progenitor o una dulce princesita como su madre?, iba a responderle pero una voz muy conocida se me adelanto.

-No- rugió –yo soy el padre-

Fue ahí donde lo perdí, la poca paciencia que tenia se fue al carajo, la sala de espera su hundió en un trágico silencio, Esme sostenía a una furiosa Alice, Emmet a Roselie, Carlisle y Jasper permanecían inmóviles, solo fue una fracción de segundo, en el que perdí contacto con la realidad – que rayos buscas aquí imbécil- Alice trataba de soltarse de Esme y abalanzarse sobre el –vine a ver a mi mujer y mi hijo- contesto arrogante, y eso fue lo último que necesite, todo paso demasiado rápido, con las manos hechas puño me acerque a él.

_¿Por qué? _ Susurraba entre lágrimas, porque ella, porque la lastimo de esta manera. Me cobraría cada lágrima, cada gota de vida derramada, la sonrisa perdida, pagaría todo el daño que causo.

" _ESTO es para mí la familia "_

"_esto es por sus lágrimas"_

"_por las noches en vela"_

" _ESTO es para mí hermana "_

"_por mi hijo"_

"_esto es por mi Bella"_

Y siquiera darme cuenta mi puño se impactó de lleno en su cara, tirando al suelo, sonreí al ver la sangre salir de su boca, con todo el odio que pude tener lo mire

–que mierda haces aquí-

**Hola**

**este es el primer fic que escribo **

**la historia la tenia en mente desde hace mucho y hoy porfió me atreví a publicarla espero les guste mucho y dejen muchos review para saber que piensas de la historia**

**bueno nos leemos luego **

**bye **


	2. Ángel de la guardia

**Antes que nada, los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes**

**BPOV**

Me sentía tan frustrada, ultímate no me encuentro del mejor animo así que ese día decidí quedarme encerrada en mi casa, aun no podía creer que nadie hubiera llamado ¿no se supone que los amigos se llaman?

"_eso es cuando les importas"_

Trate de no hacerle caso a esa estúpida vocecita, ellos me querían y el que ahora no hablemos como antes no significaba que dejaron de ser mis amigos, sabía que gran parte de nuestro distanciamiento fue mi culpa, Antes hacíamos todo juntos, habíamos quedado en la misma universidad, íbamos a vivir en el mismo edificio pero cuando ocurrió el accidente de mis padres me aleje de todo, ellos trataron de ayudarme pero en ese momento yo necesitaba estar sola, era un especie de zombie andante, me volví más torpe si es que eso es posible, en fin cuando me di cuenta de todo ya era demasiado tarde ellos siguieron sus planes sin mí, fue hasta que Esme me obligo a salir de forks que regrese a la realidad, para ese entonces el departamento en el que iba a vivir se había ocupado, conseguí uno al lado del de ellos, entre a la escuela en el segundo semestre, pero ya nada era igual, los chicos ni se enteraron cuando entre a la escuela, tampoco me hablaban, me entere por terceros que Emmet, Jasper y Edward eran parte del equipo de futbol Americano del instituto y como era de esperar Rose y Alice eran animadoras. Todos eran populares, no es que me extrañe ellos siempre lo fueron, yo en cambio desde que entre pase desapercibida, nadie me noto y mucho menos imaginaba que yo los conociera, me alegraba por ellos, pero dolía saber que me habían cambiado, Alice ahora tenía nuevas amigas, con las que podía ir de compras todos los días y jugar a las barbies, mi Edward era otra cosa _"mío"_ que absurdo se escuchaba, él nunca lo fue, él estaba feliz con... con su novia, la perfecta Tanya Denali, capitana de las porristas, la mejor amiga de Alice y la que ocupaba el corazón de mi mejor amigo, ella tomo mi lugar, por así decirlo, me lastimaba demasiado verlos tan felices y también me sentía una maldita ¿debería estar feliz por ellos? Porque no lo estaba entonces. Llame al celular de Alice, 1, 2 ,3 al tercer intento contesto.

-quien habla- dijo una voz fastidiada

-Hola Alice soy bella , -

-estoy ocupada- dijo y corto, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de llorar, de seguro si estaba ocupada la universidad absorbía demasiado de su tiempo

"_sigue engañándote" _

Estúpida vos, salí de mi casa; si me quedaba más tiempo encerrada me volvería loca, justo antes de salir la señora cope me llamo

-Bella-

-hola señora cope- ella me sonrió –que bueno que te veo, el cartero se equivocó y dejo esto es para los Cullen- apunto a la caja en su escritorio

-podrías llevársela, es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tu los conoces- me pido, no me pude negar, primero porque así podría ir a verlo y segundo porque le tenía mucho cariño a la señora cope -claro iré ahora mismo- tome la caja y me dirigí a su edificio, ya en el lobby pregunte por ellos, el encargado ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia

-viene a dejar esto a los Cullen- el me miro molesto –y a mí que- no me gustaba su actitud

-puedo pasar a entregarlo- él se levantó de golpe –me da lo mismo, solo sal de mi vista- no tenía que decírmelo dos veces, ese tipo era tan mal educado, al llegar a su depa, me temblaban las manos, toque 2 veces antes de que Alice me abriera, seguía igual que siempre, con el cabello apuntando a todas direcciones

-Isabella que haces aquí- ok eso se sintió feo ella nunca me llamaba así

-dejaron para ustedes esto por error en mi edificio, solo vine a dejarlo-

- haha okk gracias- me quito la caja de las manos –pudiste dejarla abajo- iba a cerrar la puerta –y como están- ella me miro con fastidio

-bien, Isabella estoy ocupada-

-Ali ¿quién es?- escuche decir a alguien, si no me equivocaba era Jessica –No es nadie Jess, ya voy- y me cerró la puerta en la cara, no tengo idea de cómo salí de ahí sin llorar, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Desde cuando no soy nadie

"_desde siempre" _ya cállate, genial lo que me faltaba hablar conmigo misma, no merecía la pena sentirme mal, tenía que salir de ahí, iba tan ocupada en mis pensamientos que sin querer choque con algo, por instinto me cubrí la cabeza pero el golpe no llego, abrí los ojos para ver porque no caí al suelo y ante mi aparecieron un par de esmeralda que me miraban con preocupación, mi Edward me tenía en sus brazos –Isabella ¿Qué haces aquí?- y ahí se acabó el encanto, él tampoco me llamaba Bella, me separe bruscamente de el

-vine a dejar un paquete extraviado- el me miro de arriba abajo, mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas –ha que bien, oye no te gustaría ir al cine conmigo- no sé qué fue, si su propuesta o solo el hecho de verlo, pero esto era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo –claro, pero nada de terror- él sonrió, nos fuimos juntos en su auto, hace tanto que no pasábamos un tiempo juntos, el viaje se fue entre bromas y risas, cuando llegamos al cine, él fue a comprar las palomitas y yo fui por las entradas, no había muchas personas así que no me tomo más de 5 minutos, pero al parecer tarde horas porque al llegar me encontré a Edward con Tanya, besándose, bueno eso es poco, ellos se estaban tragando mutuamente, me acerque lo más despacio lo suficiente como para que Edward notara mi presencia y se separaran, ella lo tenía fuertemente abrazado

-hola Tanya- la salude, -mmm ya tengo las entradas- trate de sonar calmada

-Isabella, no te importa que Tanya nos acompaña- ella me miro con suficiencia, le encantaba hacerme sentir inferior y Edward no se daba cuenta, bueno no podía reclamarle pues no éramos nada, al parecer ni siquiera amigos, entramos a la sala, la película parecía interesante, lástima que no podía disfrutarla pues mi querido amigo y su noviecita se estaban comiendo vivos a mi lado , no pude seguir, ni siquiera había pasado media película cuando me salí , me sentía tan estúpida por creer que significaba algo para él, que quería arreglar las cosas, y que hace a la primera se larga con su estúpida pelo-mal-teñido, claro, si por algo tenía que ser hombre, un estúpido hombre dominado por las hormonas que en cuanto le muestran un par de senos siliconados va tras ellos, sentí mis mejillas mojarse y la garganta me quemaba

"_nunca podría olvidarte"_

Maldito mentiroso, prometió estar conmigo, el, que se decía mi mejor amigo, no se acordó, lo odiaba, odiaba ser invisible para el, odiaba amarlo y odiaba no poder enojarme con él.

Alguien arriba de seguro se divertía conmigo, ¿era un especie de karma?, un ruido llamo su atención, volviendo a la realidad, no conocía el lugar ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, me empecé a preocupar, escuche pasos tras de mí, esto no me podía estarme pasando a mi, tome mi celular y llame a la única persona que podía ayudarme en estos casos

"_el número que usted marco no existe o fue cancelado, gracias"_

No, no, no, volví a marca y paso lo mismo, yo lo mato, si salgo de esta lo mato, apresure el paso, escuche como me llamaban bueno, no por creerme, pero creo que lo que salía de sus bocas era para llamar mi atención, camina, camina, me repetí pero como siempre mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia, caí al suelo, me levante lo más rápido que pude , pero le dio tiempo a uno de ellos de tomar mi brazo.

-a dónde vas nena- dijo con aliento al cólico, me pego a la pared de algún edifico, estaba oscuro pero podía ver claramente a cuatro hombres detrás de el

-suéltenme- pedí, los hombres solo se rieron –suélteme- grite uno de los hombres tomo mi cuello, impidiéndome respirar, trate de soltarme, no quería morir así,

-suéltenla- escuche decir alguien, lo suficiente para que el hombre me soltara, caí al suelo, la cabeza me daba vueltas, escuche ruidos pero mi vista estaba distorsionada, era mi oportunidad de salir corriendo, pero no estaba en condiciones además tenía miedo de la persona que me había defendido ¿Qué estaba pasando? trate de levantarme pero caí de nuevo, fue ahí cuando unos brazos me sostuvieron.

-estas bien- pregunto una voz suave, no podía hablar, así que asentí

-bien, vamos antes de que se despierten- al mirar a donde me indicaba, vi a los cuatro hombres tirados, el desconocido me jalo y llevo a la luz, yo me sentía completamente desorientada, tome varias respiraciones para aclarar mi mente

-Ya estas mejor- pregunto el desconocido

-sí, gracias- el tomo mi cara y me obligo a mirarlo.

Cuando lo vi, algo se removió en mi estómago, él era tan lindo,

"_un ángel"_ dijo mi mente

Y no estaba equivocada, el era tan atractivo, bueno atractivo es poco, él estaba….. Contrólate Bella, al parecer se me despertaron unas hormonas y como no si el chico era guapísimo, su cabello era negro y le llegaba arriba de los hombros, parecía muy sedoso, mandíbula cuadrada con una sexi barba de candado, perfil griego, un cuerpo que parecía muy bien trabajado, aunque no en exceso, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, un par de pozas plateadas que me miraban intensamente, entonces recordé que aún tenía las manos en mi rostro, me sonroje violentamente, dios debe creer que estoy loca, el me miro extrañado.

-debes comer algo- dijo antes de llevarme a quien sabe donde

-¿Qué?- osea, estaba diciendo que debía irme a cenar o me estaba invitando a cenar, aunque creo que es más probable la primera opción

- necesitas comer, de seguro aun estas en shock, una persona normal estaría histérica, pero tú-

-algo anda mal conmigo- el me miro como si tuviera tres cabezas, me observo y luego comenzó a reír

-eres todo un caso- se burló -conozco un lugar cerca de aquí, porque no vamos, tengo miedo de que entres en pánico en cualquier momento- era obvio que eso no iba a pasar, bueno eso creo, de todas formas fui con el, el lugar era hermoso, muy intimo, decorado con velas aromáticas y esferas de papel en el techo, parecía el típico lugar a donde iban los novio ¿Edward y Tanya conocerían este lugar?, ok pensamiento peligroso, no valía la pena acordarse de ellos.

- y cual es nombre, si se puedo saber- me pregunto mi salvador

-Isabella, pero mis amigos me dicen bella o al menos lo hacían antes- dije con tristeza ¿yo dije que? - oh lo siento, eso sonó muy deprimente, cómo te llamas tu- dije tratando de cambiar el tema

-Anthony, pero no me digas tony por favor- pido en tono de súplica, su comentario me hizo sonreír, pasamos toda la cena entre charlas y risas, me la pase muy bien con él, ojala y lo volviera a ver algún día, íbamos caminado sin rumbo por las calles, no se que me llevo a contarle lo ocurrido con Edward, no quería abrumarlo con mis cosas, pero el insistió en que debía contarlo.

-sin ofender- medito un momento –no, si quiero ofenderlo, tu amigo es un completo imbécil- dijo con enojo

-sé que no estuvo bien, pero yo no tenía que salirme del cine- el me miro sorprendido

- no trates de defenderlo, él te invito, se supone que es tu amigo y a la primera se olvida de ti por andar de caliente, ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso? Bella, yo jamás te dejaría olvidada por nadie- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, estábamos demasiado cerca, tanto que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, olía a menta y colonia. Algo decía que me alejara, que estaba pasando la línea pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, cerré los ojos esperando lo que fuera que viniera, cuando la canción de it's my life comenzó a sonar

-chica ruda- dijo Anthony con burla, yo le di un golpe suave y conteste la llamada

-Hola-

-¿Bella?- pregunto una vos que conocía de memoria

-Esme, llamaste- le dije con emoción

-como crees que iba a olvidar tu cumpleaños hermosa- me dijo maternalmente –y como estas, ¿Cómo se portan mis hijos contigo?- bien ya sabes uno es un imbécil y la otra me trata como basura, todos unos angelitos.

-bien, la verdad todo va genial aquí-

-¿segura? No te oyes muy convencida-

-si segura, todo está bien aquí ¿en donde están?- les pregunte, no quería tratar el tema de sus angelitos

-pues ahora estamos en áfrica, haha lo olvidaba Carlisle te manda saludos y dice que feliz cumpleaños, bueno nena me despido que se me acaba el tiempo-

-si Esme, yo también los quiero, regresen pronto- les pedí, los extrañaba demasiado, eran como mis padres

-si cariño, pronto nos veremos cuitada mucho, adiós-

-adiós- corte la llamada, me voltee para encontrarme a Anthony con el rostro serio

-pasa algo- pregunte sin saber porque tenía esa cara

- si que es idiota- dijo enojado

-de que hablas-

-de tu amiguito, ¿Cómo te dejo en tu cumpleaños?, ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso?- ok una cosa es saberlo, otra muy distinta era que lo dijeran y dolía, dolía como nunca pensé

-ha eso- dije con voz triste, baje la mirada para que no notara que mis ojos se humedecían, pero el me tomo el rostro para que lo mirara, ya no estaba molesto

-bueno que te parece si compongo lo que queda de tu cumpleaños- me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿de qué hablas?- estaba perdida,

-solo sígueme- me arrastro a no sé dónde y me dio un casco ¿Qué rayos?, estábamos ante una motocicleta, el se montó en ella, yo lo mire con duda

-nunca te has subido a una- más que pregunta era una afirmación

-mi padre era policía, no tenía una buena imagen sobre las motos, - le conteste

-entonces hay que cambiar esa opinión, ¿Qué dices?- el me dedico una sonrisa matadora, se veía tan sexi montado de esa motocicleta, incitaba a … Bella, control, pareces una niña de 14 años y no de 19, pero era tan tentadora su propuesta, decidí no pensarlo me puse el casco.

-rompamos algunas reglas- el sonrió, en que me acababa de meter.

**Bueno, es te es el segundo cap. Espero les guste **

**Dejen comentarios :) **


	3. ¿sola? nuca mas

**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos **

**BPOV**

Los amigos están para apoyarse incondicionalmente, en las buenas y las malas, se supone que eso es lo que hace un buen amigo.

Entonces ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, hace mucho prometimos ser amigos toda la vida, pero al parecer las promesas estaban vacías, por lo menos de su parte y la prueba era clara; yo estaba en forks, me encontraba a kilómetros del california, en una casa que ya no sentía mía, en el que había vivido una mentira feliz, en donde todo era perfecto.

Desde pequeña siempre fui rechazada por los niños de mi edad, me sentía en un lugar equivocado, los niños me odiaban porque no me gustaba jugar con ellos, a menudo me empujaban, o molestaban, nunca supe porque eran así conmigo, pero luego llegaron Alice y Edward, recuerdo que cuando los vi, los dos tenían la mirada triste, eran como un par de angelitos, yo estaba sentada en el parque cuando un niño me quito mi muñeca y comenzó a llamarme tonta, entonces de la nada apareció Edward, lo empujo y le quito mi muñeca, luego fue a donde yo estaba y me la entrego, me quito una lagrima que caía por mis mejillas

-las niñas bonitas no lloran- me dijo, Alice se volvió mi mejor amiga, un día después, cuando al entrar al salón de clases ella me abrazo con sus pequeños bracitos.

-tú serás mi mejor amiga- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermano, desde entonces éramos inseparables, todo lo hacíamos juntos, no sé en qué momento comencé a sentir cosas por Edward, solo de la nada ya no era el niño tonto que me hacía reír, se volvió el niño de la linda sonrisa. Según yo nada nos podía separar, pero me equivoque, ya no formaba parte de su vida y me dolía demasiado como para seguir intentado, me bastaba suficiente con lo que paso en mi cumpleaños.

_Flashback_

-nos vemos luego Bella- dijo Anthony, mientras se alejaba en su moto, aun no me puedo creer lo que paso, no sé en qué momento le dije que sí, pero cuando me extendió un casco, algo en mí se despertó y de la nada me encontré sentada en la parte trasera, recorrimos las calles desiertas hasta llegar a un mercadillo ambulante, nunca había estado en esa zona y era en verdad pintoresco, me encanto desde que lo vi, había de todo, ropa hecha artesanalmente, accesorios, flores silvestres, el olor de la comida era exquisito. Anthony me llevo a todos los lugares que según él debía conocer por obligación, visitamos una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, todo era sumamente hermoso, pero llamo mi atención una caja de música, era circular, blanca con detalles dorados, que al abrirla mostraba a una linda bailarina de ballet de porcelana, sus facciones eran dulces y delicadas, no pude resistir la tentación de darle cuerda, la música salía suave mientras la muñeca giraba sobre sí misma.

-cuesta 100 dólares- me dijo una amable mujer, no podía pagarlo, era una lástima porque me había encantado, no tardamos mucho en ese lugar, fuimos a lo que parecía un espectáculo de marionetas humanas, al final terminamos sentados en el pasto de un parque desierto, contando historias o cosas de nuestra vida. El tiempo se nos fue y cuando me di cuenta ya eran las cinco de la mañana, no podía creer lo rápido que se fue el tiempo, el me dejo en mi casa y se fue, me quede embobada viendo cómo se iba alejando, hace mucho que no me divertía, me sentía feliz, Anthony era tan…tan dulce, me había salvado de esos tipos sin siquiera conocerme, me hizo pasar una noche increíble, en donde no me sentí triste, en donde ya no importo Edward y su novia, Alice y sus malos tratos, me sentí querida, volví a ser la misma Bella de siempre y todo fue gracias a él.

Me dirigí de lo más tranquila al mi edificio pero de la nada apareció un furioso Edward que me miraba con odio, instintivamente me aleje, nunca lo había visto así de molesto, atrás de él estaba Alice que me miraba con fastidio, ¿Qué rayos les pasaba? ¿No debería ser yo la que se enojara? Mí adorado idiota mejor conocido como Edward me dejo abandonada para ponerse a fajar con su estúpida pelo teñido, si, definitivamente era yo quien debería estar así, al borde de golpear con un bate de béisbol su preciado volvo y valla que tenía ganas de hacerlo, todo permaneció en silencio, me sentía como una condenada a muerte.

-Que tal- dije tratando de romper la tensión pero enseguida me arrepentí

-¿Qué tal? Es lo único que vas a decir-grito, decir que estaba enojado era poco-se puede saber en dónde has estado toda la puta noche Isabella- inútilmente busque una forma de escaparme -¿Qué no piensas decirme nada?- me dijo sacudiéndome, me estaba lastimando –suéltame Edward- pero él no parecía escucharme.

-eres una inconsciente Isabella- dijo Alice- Esme está muy preocupada por ti, pensando que algo te paso y tú feliz de la vida con quien sabe quién, eres una maldita egoísta no piensas en nadie más que en ti- me grito con todas sus fuerzas, me trague todas las lágrimas que tenía, no podía siquiera derramar una sola, no les daría el gusto

-contesta ¿en dónde estabas?- volvió a decir Edward, me aparte de golpe de su lado, no iba a permitir que arruinaran la noche tan perfecta que había tenido

- que te importa, si les preocupa que Esme este preocupada, ya hable con ella – le dije para ambos dejaran de mirarme con odio

– y además no tengo que darles explicaciones de lo que haga o no, así que déjenme en paz-

-claro, que importa que todos estén preocupados por ti mientras tu estas en quién sabe dónde portándote como una prost..- no permití que siguiera, en un segundo el rostro de Edward se encontró de lado y una marca rojiza se empezó a ver en su mejilla, nunca le había puesto una mano encima, pero sus palabras hicieron demasiado daño.

- si es lo que piensas de mi- le dije con la poca voz que me salía –no tenemos nada más que hablar- salí corriendo, si me quedaba hay ellos seguirían insultándome, su preocupación me lastimaba, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de lo mucho que me dolían sus palabras?, nunca me habían tratado de esa manera, me sentía una basura aunque yo no tuviera la culpa, estaba harta de sentirme así, extrañaba a mis padres, extrañaba a mis antiguos amigos, pero no podía cerrar los ojos y esperar que todo regresara a la normalidad, el dolor en mi pecho era demasiado intenso y yo ya no quería seguir sufriendo.

_Fin del flashback_

Toda esa semana me la pase entre lágrimas, llore por todo lo que había perdido, por los amigos que ya no tenia, por la familia que me fue arrebatada, llore por las miradas de odio que me daban mis compañeros (culpa de Tanya y sus amigas), llore por las personas que me amaban pero estaban demasiado lejos como para encerrarme en sus brazos protectores, me sentía tan miserable, mi cumpleaños fue el detonante para que me diera cuenta de la vida de mierda que llevaba, era tan patética.

Anthony, sonreí ante su recuerdo, fue solo una ilusión al aire, un suspiro de alegría momentáneo que hizo que creyera la mentira de que todo se arreglaría, que había algo bueno destinado para mí en el mundo, un sueño del que desperté demasiado rápido, pero aunque momentáneo fue lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y el recuerdo que me llevaría a la tumba.

Tome mis cosas mientras miraba por última vez la que un día fue mi casa, tome las llaves de mi amada camioneta, no me habían permitido llevármela a california, por lo que le pagaba a un viejo amigo de mi padre para que la cuidara, en cuanto metí las llaves lanzo un rugido mucho más intenso que el de costumbre, como despidiéndose de mí, mientras recorría las calles desiertas de forks, recordaba las cosas que había hecho antes de venir, las facturas de luz, agua, las cuotas del edificio estaban pagadas, había dejado completamente impecable el lugar, los libros, trastes y adornos de decoración estaban en cajas, mi ropa estaba en maletas, los muebles cubiertos por mantas, la nota explicativa estaba en mi recamara y el cheque con el dinero suficiente, todo estaba en orden, al menos por eso tampoco tendrían que preocuparse. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba estacionándome en la entrada del cementerio, al salir de mi camioneta el aire helado golpeo mi cara, camine siguiendo un camino imaginario entre las tumbas, sabía de memoria en donde estaban y como siempre el nudo en la garganta apareció al verlos, tenía tantos sentimientos, no sabía que decirles,

_**Charlie y Rene Swan**_

_**Padres amorosos, amigos fieles**_

_**Desde el cielo han de cuidar **_

_**al ángel que nos dejaron en su memoria**_

_**1976-2013**_

Posiblemente estaban molestos por mi decisión pero yo ya no podía más.

-lo siento mucho- les dije mientas limpiaba un poco su tumba y dejaba las flores que traía para ellos, -se que no es la mejor decisión y tienen todo el derecho de estar decepcionados de mí, por no aceptar la oportunidad de vivir que me dieron, pero es tan difícil- las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas – yo…yo no sé qué hacer, ya no pertenezco aquí, mi lugar es con ustedes, yo estaba destinada a morir con ustedes y ahora estoy condenada a esto que no es vida y ya no puedo, no soy fuerte, soy una cobarde que…que, por favor perdónenme- pedí atragantándome con las palabras, de mi bolso saque un frasquito de pastillas, había sido tan fácil conseguirlo – nos vemos en el cielo- les susurre- aunque lo más probable es que me valla al infierno- tome un puñado de pastillas, era hora de decirle adiós a todo,, de embarcarme en un sueño anhelado, dejar de sentir, era momento de….

-Bella- gire mi rostro para ver de dónde provenía esa vos, inconscientemente guarde las pastillas en mis bolsillos, lo que menos necesitaba era que se armara un escándalo antes de tiempo, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver al dueño de la voz, tan guapo como mi mente me lo recordaba, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, unas converse negras, playera blanca y camisa de cuero, lo único que le hacía falta era traer el cabellos lleno de gel en un peinado tipo Elvis, para parecerse a los chicos de vaselina, porque obvio la moto ya la tenía, le sonreí, nunca pensé volver a verlo y menos aquí

- Anthony que haces aquí?-

"_bravo bella algo más original no se te pudo ocurrir" dijo la voz de mi cabeza la cual fue completamente ignorada_

-pues pasaba por el lugar y te vi, no estaba seguro de que fueras tu así que te seguí- se veía un poco avergonzado por ello – eso no sonó muy bien verdad, bueno no importa, no quería molestarte pero quería asegurarme que eras tu y que hacer aqu….- dejo la palabra al aire al mirar la tumba

- yo lo siento no quise importunar- me dijo algo triste – no hay problema- le asegure –de todas formas me sentía demasiado sola- él se puso al lado mío

-son tus padres- mas que pregunta era una afirmación, las palabras no salían de mi boca como para contestarle –es una hermosa inscripción, te amaban mucho y tú a ellos verdad- quise decirle que si, que eran los mejores padres del mundo, quise contarle de todos los momento que pasamos juntos pero nada salía, el dolor crecía, nunca podría tenerlos a mi lado de nuevo, Anthony como comprendiendo lo que pasaba me abrazo y yo me aferre a él como a un salvavidas, era lo que necesitaban, dejar de sentirme sola, él me estaba dando el consuelo que por tanto tiempo desee

-los extraño tanto- le dije entre lágrimas, el seguía sosteniéndome dándome palabras de aliento, lloraba como nunca me permití hacerlo, mis manos se encontraban completamente incrustadas en su camisa, a él no le importaba, seguía consolándome – ya pasara nena- dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda en un intento por calmarme –me siento tan sola Anthony, quiero dejar de sentirme así- era la primera vez que le decía aquello a alguien –no estás sola- me susurro –yo estaré a tu lado-

-nunca me dejaras- le pregunte mirándome a los ojos

-jamás, siempre te protegeré- me dijo completamente decidido, nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca

-¿Por qué?- pregunte, no tenía sentido que el dijera eso, era un desconocido, no sabía nada de él y aun así era la única persona que estaba a mi lado en este momento, la que con dos encuentros me había hecho sentir viva, el estaba conmigo pero ¿Por qué?

-porque ahora eres lo más importante en mi vida- y sin siquiera preverlo junto nuestros labios, me beso y yo le correspondí, ya no importo nada, no me importo que fuera un completo desconocido, que posiblemente estaba yendo en contra de mis principios, dejo de importar si decepcionaba a alguien, solo éramos él y yo, me sentía tan dichosa, Anthony era lo mejor que me había pasado, tal vez suene egoísta pero Él era mi Salvavidas, lo que me mantenía a flote y yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aun no podía creer que todo estuviera saliendo a la perfección, esto sería tan divertido, moría de ganas de ver la cara de ese estúpido pero tenía que ser paciente todo saldrá como lo planee, me serví una copa de whisky – amor ven a la cama- me pidió una voz melosa, no le preste atención, seguí disfrutando de mi bebida ya había revisado las carpetas que tenía en mi escritorio, todo lo que necesitaba se encontraba allí , las piezas estaban puestas unos pequeños detalles y listo, que inicie el juego.

pobre Isabella, tan frágil, sola y tan estúpida, sonreí, al parecer mami y papi no le dijeron que era malo hablar con extraños, que mal ahora ya era tarde .

-deberías sentir remordimiento- escuche decir de mi nana

-si debería, lástima que no lo siento- dije dándole un trago a mi bebida –debes detenerte, tú no eres así, lastimaras a un inocente- me volvió a decir

-nana por favor sal de aquí no quiero faltarte al respeto- ella me miro reprobatoriamente pero se fue, dejándome al fin solo, odiaba que tratara de hacerme sentir culpable pero no iba a arruinar mi felicidad, volví a ver el rostro de Isabella, "muy pronto" solo un poco mas

- Alice, Edward espero que tengan pañuelos suficientes- sonreí –porque su agonía interminable -

**Hola aquí está el tercer capítulo, la cosa se pone interesante que pasara con Bella, Edward es un tonto pero que está pasando realmente.**

**Dejen comentarios, hahaha por cierto esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero es algo que quiero decirles porque estoy muy feliz, gane un concurso (nivel escuela) de escritores juveniles categoría cuento, ahora me voy a estatales y aunque voy a andar un poco ocupada siempre me abriré espacio para actualizar, bueno nos leemos pronto bye :) **


End file.
